Pit of Darkness
by Kyuubi's Slave
Summary: Sora has let the darkness take him over. Fortunately he meets Hinata, Konoha's shy flower. Can she help him recover? Or will the Inner Beast be too much?
1. Prologue: Engulfed In Despair

**PIT OF DARKNESS**

**Prologue: Engulfed In Despair**

It was all his fault.

He had turned away for one second and let her defenseless. And in the moment she had perished. His blue eyes stared up at the clouded sky as tears ran down his cheeks. Slowly the sky darkened to a murderous gray as lightening flashed. He was cursed. Everyone that he cared about had left him in some way or another. He was all alone again.

Thunder rumbled above angrily as another streak of lightning cut through the sky, opening it up to let the onslaught of rain pour down upon his form. Silently he wished for lightning to strike him down. Prayed to whatever god existed that they would so mercy and put him down. He didn't want to live. He wanted to be wherever Kairi was. Wanted to hold her in his arms while she slept. Wanted to look into those beautiful sapphire eyes. Wanted to tease her about the hints of red in her otherwise chestnut brown hair.

But no. He could never do so again. The gods were not that kind... or forgiving. Why would they let him be with her to rest in peace? Hmm? He had let her die.

He slammed his fists onto the muddy ground and roared out his sorrow. He just wanted to die.

"END IT!" He screamed at the heavens. "Please! I can't take this anymore."

Still nothing happened. He was forsaken.

With a sigh he leaned back against the cliff face in indifference.

'_Fine...Be that way. I don't care anymore._' He thought angrily.

Slowly he felt all his strength and emotions slip away from him. Felt a cold but welcoming darkness gather around his heart. And for the first time in his life Sora didn't resist. He opened his heart and mind and welcomed the invading darkness as he closed his eyes...

For the last time.


	2. Ch1: AntiBeast

**PIT OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 1: Anti-Beast**

I couldn't help but giggle softly at the antics of the boy in front of me. Leave it to him to be a clutz and run into a pole. I giggled again as he righted himself and grinned wide, his bright blue orbs sparkling brightly. Those eyes always seemed to stare into your soul no matter what. They were like bits of ocean or sky... then again, they put the ocean and sky to shame. They could only hope to be as bright as his were.

"Naruto, you must watch where you're going," I advised the blond.

He scratched the back of his head and gazed at me. He was the source of my confidence. The source of my strength. It was because of him that I got over my fears and nervousness. It was because of him that I was the woman that I am today.

"Awe, but Hina-chan! It hit me first!" He exclaimed with a cheeky wink.

I couldn't help but shake my head at him. Always in trouble, ever since childhood. But maybe that's why he was the man he was. He had to live through things the rest of us could only imagine.

Suddenly Naruto went sprawling into the dirt with a yelp of surprise. I spun around expecting to see Kiba there. The two of them were always brawling and, though playful it was, they could get rough. Only thing was when I saw the culprit a scream of fright got caught in my throat as I stumbled backwards, trying to put distance between the two of us.

It was some sort of black skinned creature wearing equally black clothes. In fact everything about it was black; except for it's eyes. It's eyes were a piercing golden yellow and they were filled with blood-lust and hatred.

"Naruto!"

That single word caught the attention of the creature and his chilling empty gaze feel upon me. I couldn't help but to let myself tremble in fear. I had no clue what the creature would do next. A warmth appeared by my side and I cast my lilac gaze to see that Naruto stood there. His five feet eight inches towering over my own five feet six inches. All semblance of play had left his face as he stared at the being.

It was then that I noticed the dark mist rising from the body.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping that Naruto would have seen something like this on his many travels.

But alas he shook his head. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it," he whispered softly.

"What should we do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Capture him I guess."

Apparently the creature wasn't going to have any of that. A deep, rumbling growl emitted from the blackness of it's mouth as it leapt at Naruto who countered it's clawed hand by pulling out a kunai. The creature pushed off of Naruto to flip and land on the ground a few feet away and I became greatful that we had been strolling through a Practice Field when this incident had occured.

The two circled each, the black beast all the while snapping, snarling, and slashing at the air. It was as if it was threatening Naruto to back off. My actions paused as I thought about it.

The creature had only attacked because Naruto said he was going to attempt to capture it. So I figured that meant that if you showed hostility to it... it would present you with the same actions. That meant that if one showed it kindness and peace it shouldn't attack right? I didn't know, but I was going to put the hypothesis to work.

As the creature leapt at Naruto I jumped in front of it, blocking Naruto from being attacked. I ended up crashing to the ground, my vision filled with darkness until my eyes locked with the golden ones. Bravely I looked into those orbs and saw that they were haunted and filled with despair. It growled and I hissed in pain as its claws dug into my flesh. But I made no move to harm him. Instead I lay there looking at him calmly.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered softly.

The beast stopped growling to tilt it's head. Naruto hissed and raised his kunai.

"No Naruto. Lay down your weapons. If you attack, it'll attack. It's only defending itself."

Hesitantly Naruto lay down his kunai before sitting next to me. The creature snapped it's head to attention to glare at him.

"Shh. He's not going to do anything. See."

Ducking it's head it stepped off of me to sit there calmly. It's gaze flickering about as he took in his surroundings.

"You're just sad aren't you?"

* * *

Fear.

I could smell it.

It hung thick in the air. Mostly from the female that I could see.

The male didn't seem to like it when I looked at the female. Were they mated?

"Capture him I guess."

Those words fell from his lips and all my senses went on red alert as I growled a warning. I didn't want to be messed with. But he didn't seem to know how to listen.

I saw a flash of silver.

A weapon of some sort.

I snarled and leapt at him. I wasn't about to get attacked first. It was kill or be killed now.

He parried me and I leapt from him, back flipping in the air to land soundly on all fours barely kicking up any dust. The sign of a true predator.

As I leapt at the male again the female jumped inbetween us. And before I could change directions I crashed into her.

Sniffing subtly I could tell that she was not marked. She had no mate. But still I was cautious and I growled, letting my claws slide through fabric and into flesh. She hissed in pain, but otherwise didn't retaliate.

How odd.

The male snarled and came forward. The woman said something and I saw the man drop his weapon to sit down nearby. His guard was still up though.

So he didn't trust me did he?"

I looked into the girl's eyes and saw loneliness. Respectively I got up off of her to sit there and stare into those unique eyes.

"You're just sad aren't you?"

Sad?

Yes, sadness did seem familiar to me. Why was I sad again? And why did this girl all of a sudden remind me of someone I knew?

I whimpered and clawed at the ground, noticing the blond tense his muscles in preperation for an attack.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Kairi..." I rasped out.

The two stared at me in shock. The girl reached out to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but purr softly as I leaned into the touch.

"My name's Hinata."

"Hi-Na-Ta."

* * *

I glared vehemently at the creature as it purred at Hinata's touch. I didn't trust it at all. Appearing out of nowhere and having no trace of where it came from, I wasn't about to let it out of my sight. I bared my teeth in warning as it's eyes flickered to me.

It huffed and I fumed. It was mocking me! It had to be!

Suddenly there was a bright light the enveloped the beast only to disappear, leaving a brown haired boy passed out in Hinata's lap. I could tell from the build and the hair that it was the same person that had been the beast. My curiousity kicked in, but I knew I'd have to save it for later as Hinata looked at me pleadingly.

"Naruto... can you help me get him to my place, please?" She asked.

I couldn't help but nod. Hinata was so cute. I wanted to ask her on a date... But the arrival of _It_ had ruined those plans.

Oh, well.

I'd be able to ask later. When she wasn't paying as much attention to the beast.


	3. Ch2: End of Sorrow

**A/N**: My friend helped me out with this chapter so I have to give credit to my friend **_Kamishini no Yari_**. Hope you like it!

**Pit Of Darkness**

**Chapter 2: End of Sorrow**

I sighed softly as I stared at the boy that, just an hour ago, looked like a feral animal. And to be honest it had scared me quite badly. I'd never seen anything like it. A blackened form with a dark swirling mist wrapping around his body. But now that all of the chaos was over the boy was actually kinda cute.

"Hina-chan, why are you keeping that _thing_ here?" Naruto asked as I put a wet washcloth on the boy's forehead.

I sighed softly and turned to look at him. "Naru-chan, stop it... please?" I whispered in a soft voice as I turned and looked at the boy blushing softly at his features.

His chestnut brown hair was messier than Naruto's, but held a certain order and his fair skin was as soft as a baby's skin. Taking a closer look at his face I noticed that there were a few faint freckles on his cheeks. My face grew hotter and hotter as emotions began to build in the pit of my stomach. I turned to the boy next to me and blushed as well. What was this feeling I was beginning to feel? It felt like I splitting in two.

"But why?" I whispered softly so no one would hear as I got up and stretched.

"Well I got to get going Hina-chan. Don't be up all night taking care of whatever the hell that thing is ok? Tomorrow we need to bring _it_ to Ibiki for interregation." I turned to Naruto and nodded softly as he turned and walked away.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Naru-chan," I said half-heartedly and turned back to the stranger on my bedroom floor.

Gently I touched his shoulder and blushed softly. As my eyes traveled the line of his neck to his collarbone I stood up straight and walked swiftly from my room. Leaning against my door I looked up at the ceiling. I had to find out what was going on. Before it made me go crazy. Then it hit me. I knew of one person that might be able to help me without alienating me. At least with him I could talk things out without him insulting me. With that thought in my head I headed down the hall to my cousin's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A deep, silky baritone voice came from inside the room.

"Uhh... It's me Negi," I replied shyly.

A couple of footsteps sounded before the door slide open. A tall boy with long dark hair and the same lilac eyes as mine looked at me smiling softly.

"What's up Hinata-sama? Is something wrong?"

I nodded softly as I entered his room. "Well I sorta need some advice."

I turned and looked at him blushing deeply, a frown tilting the corners my lips down. He chuckled and shook his head a bit. "You only come and talk to me when you have something on your mind," he said looking down at me still chuckling.

"Not all the time!" I exclaimed.

Negi grinned as his eyes locked onto mine. "So what's wrong? Did Naruto say something to you? Or Kiba?" He growled softly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No! No. They didn't say anything." His eyes stayed narrowed. "I promise." Neji left out a breath that he'd apparently been holding and nodded, silently telling me to continue. "It's just that I feel... Uh... Well... Nevermind. Forget it," I said quickly, exiting his room in a rush.

Without realizing it my feet carried me to the gardens. Finally surrounded by the soothing flowers I stopped, breathing hard as my face flushed once again. I was blushing more than usual. But why did I feel this why towards someone I didn't even know? My face practically burned as the image of the mysterious boy appeared in my mind's eye. I sighed and sat down on the stone bench.

"What is going on with me? I love Naruto and no one else...Right? But...but I feel like I'm beginning to tear into two," I clutched at my heart as a trail of tears began to fall down my cheeks as I hugged myself, hunching over.

My body began to shake slightly as I let my mind wander.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked as I looked up.

Immediately my breath got caught in my throat and all thought flew out the window.

* * *

_"I love you Sora," a girl with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes said to me._

_A soft smile curled her pink lips upwards, making her face more angelic._

_"I love you too Kairi," I whispered as I pulled her into my arms, kissing her passionately._

_I smiled softly as I looked into those haunting eyes and held her tightly. I didn't want to let her go... But I had responsibilities to attend to. I owed it to the King for helping me out._

_"I have to go okay? The King and the others need me." I kissed her forehead. _

_"Okay, but don't do anything reckless, got it? I'll kick your butt if you come home with a single bruise."_

_She kissed my cheek with a giggle as I turned and walked to the awaiting Gummi Ship. As the door slid close I looked back to see her still standing there, smiling away and waving. My heart started to heart as I watched her form become smaller and smaller. For four months I was away from my beloved and I fought for her and only her. I wanted to get home. I needed to see her... _

_Suddenly everything went black as time seemed to fast forward._

_I breathed heavily as I literally jumped out of the Gummi Ship, Goofy and Donald calling my name on deaf ears. Their voices didn't reach me. I didn't want to hear them. The rubble that surrounded me put my worst fears to heart. Slowly, almost dreamlike, I walked through the debris until he stood in front of what was left of his house. My breath left my body as I saw her mangled body lying haphazardly on the ground._

_Shaking, I ran towards her and pulled her into my arms as tears began to fall down face as my heart tore itself to shreds. _

_Darkness swirled began to swirl around me as I screamed into the air. My eyes grew heavy and closed. All I could see and feel was nothing but the neverending darkness. Then a voice rang in my head. _

_"Wake up," it chuckled darkly. "Wake up boy!"_

I jumped in fright, my eyes opening as I looked around. I continued to gaze about me and noticed a black orbish creature with slitted yellowish eyes, long skinny arms, and a whip-like tail. Large black wings beat against the air.

It smiled at me, baring sharp teeth before disappearing into nothing. I looked around the room and got up slowly. There was bed in the corner, neatly made up and a writing desk on the otherside against the wall. Next to it was a door to a closet. The floor was wooden, the walls painted a pale lavendar and accented with a deeper richer tone of purple. Curious, I scratched my head as I made my way to what appeared to be a door. I tried to push it open but it only shook slightly.

"What the hell? Why won't this damn door open?" I sighed softly as I tried to push it open again.

For a few seconds I continued to push at it, but suddenly it tilted and fell to the floor with a resounding crash. "Fuck," I mumbled as I quickly escaped the room, leaving the door to its fate.

"I hope that no one heard that. That is if anyone lives here... wherever here is," I whispered softly as I turned around.

'_No..._' I thought. '_I can't be lost...Can I?_'

Shifting my weight nervously I took a right and found myself entering a garden. It was then that a small smile fluttered across my face as I gazed fondly at the flowers surrounding me. Gently I brushed my fingers against a lily. Suddenly I heard what sounded like weeping and I pushed through some bushes to see a dark haired girl slumped over.

Her shoulders shook violently from the crying and I felt sorrow spring up within my heart. Slowly, cautiously I approached her. I couldn't help but stare at the long, silky black tresses and felt the urge to run my fingers through them. But I held back that urge.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

The girl spun around to stare at me in surprise and I couldn't help but get caught in eyes that were a beautiful pale purple. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Quickly she rubbed at her eyes as if to hide the tears. But I'd already seen them.

"It's nothing. I'm okay."

I nodded as I felt my heart skip a beat. "If you're sure. I'm Sora. What's your name?"

"H-hinata..." She mumbled, her eyes looking down.

"Well hello Hinata. Um... Can I ask where I am?"

I blushed slightly as she looked back up at me. It was true though. I had no clue where I was. Last thing I remember was being on Destiny Islands.

"Your in the Village Hidden In the Leaves... Konohagakure. Are you not from around here?" She asked politely.

Her voice was soft, like a caress of a gentle breeze. It soothed my nerves and calmed my confused mind. "No, I'm from Destiny Islands... And from a different world entirely by the looks of it."

At first I thought she'd think I was crazy, but instead there was a look of understanding.

"An alternate demension."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I guess you can say that."

She stood up, revealing her slender, yet womanly figure and I felt heat rush to my face.

"Here let me show you around the village."

Nodding I followed her. Seems I was in for a big lesson.


End file.
